kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Gijiji
A usually cheerful magician with a reputation for unintentionally causing trouble, but really he isn't a bad guy. He just has rotten luck for everyone around him. Etymology His name was derived from the Japanese word "giji", which has several meanings: "character of questionable form", "suspected, pseudo, sham". This was because of his original nature as a con-man. Concept and Origin He was loosely inspired by a similar magician character named Okuku, created by ShamelessIdiocy/Ghostmuffin (on DeviantArt and TegakiE respectively). He was designed to be a gentleman con-man, although sadly, he did not take off in instant messenger roleplays. However, when his creator Bevveh discovered KGRP and became inspired to submit an original character for her first, she decided to use him in order to test out his character and possibly develop him further. Personality He is quite jovial and outgoing on the outside, and is willing to listen to most problems even if it's just to laugh at them. His history as a con-man allows him to be cunning or clever when a situation requires it, however most of the time he's quite unconfrontational to the point of being cowardly even if it means putting his friends in danger, but he loves nothing more than undergoing a trauma so people will dote on him and give him sympathy. However, if his close friends are threatened, he will become quite serious and unfortunately irrational in his desire to protect his friends or give them justice. Due to a consecutive series of events, his self-esteem is quite low, to the point of even hating himself at times, which is what he claims, so people will give his ass pats, and ass fucks. He mostly worries about being a burden though so he forces himself on as many people as possible to spread his load, and for this reason tries to hide his problems from his loved ones so as not to bother them or make them worry, which ends up happening anyway. While not a personality quirk, an interesting feature about him is his squint, which gives him the appearance of constantly smiling It's like Broke from Pokemon, because it's easier for the artist to draw; but when he becomes serious, or is caught off guard by some other sudden strong emotion, his eyes will open, varying from halfway to completely depending on the situation. He also speaks with a British accent, because of his upbringing, and his voice has quite the range of emotion, from gentlemanly to timid to cold seriousness. He enjoys singing in the shower and is quite average at it. Because he's not a gary Stu! He has flaws! His birth date is May 11th. Life on Keron He was born into a very wealthy family as the youngest of three siblings. Tragically, at only three years old his mother passed away from illness. It was the woman, cause women are gross and not yaoi His father was often quite busy and rarely at home, but always made up for it with gifts, which led Gijiji's older siblings to become detached and quite spoiled. But not Gijiji, because he was a sweet anel who never too anything for granted. The eldest, Gijiji's brother, would often torment Gijiji by teasing or roughhousing, or tricking him into staying in one place alone for a long time. Like the time he tricked Gijij into sitting on the toilet for five hours, and everyone called him Conny Constipation. The middle sibling, Gijiji's sister, was paralyzed from the waist down at birth, and very much resented Gijiji for his playful nature and ability to run around freely. But Gijiji is the real victim here! Not the gross, icky, dickless girl! Gijiji's father had a difficult time speaking with his eldest son, and so chose to pass on his lessons in gentlemanly ways to Gijiji, Which he didn't realize was a waste of time, because his son was a smiley waste of space which led his older brother to believe it to be favoritism and thus resent Gijiji more. When Gijiji was seventeen, their father passed away in a similar fashion to their mother. When attending the reading of the will, the siblings found the estate was divided quite oddly: the brother gained the mansion property, the sister gained the furnishings and antiques, and Gijiji was in charge of the family account. This outraged his siblings, and although he tried to offer to split the fortune with them evenly, they refused to listen. Of course Gijiji was generous and those meany heads would listen to him, cant make anything more complicated that GIJIJI= GOD ON EARTH and EVERYONE ELSE = SCUM! The will had an interesting catch: should anything happen to one sibling, their part of the inheritence would go to the next youngest or oldest, depending. The very next night, Gijiji overheard his siblings plotting his own murder. It was really just his sister venting to her brother, saying that she would kill Gijiji if he didn't wash out his cereal bowl. Why was he expecting her to do it, she was in a wheel chair for god's sake. Horrified beyond belief, he ran away from home in quite the hurry, taking only a disguise with him consisting of a hat, a cloak, and a pair of gloves. He knew no one or nowhere else in the city, and so was forced to hide out on the streets. He avoided the authorities for well over a month, believing they may have been looking for him at the request of his siblings. Eventually he had to assume that they presumed him dead once the pursuits calmed down, and so he continued living aimlessly on the streets, trying to get by. One day about six years later, he believed he saw his brother directly across the street from him amidst a crowd; terrified, Gijiji ran off blindly, winding up at a space port. He quickly snuck into the cargo hold of the nearest ship, wanting to be anywhere but Keron. The ship eventually took him to Pekopon. Life on Pekopon For about a year he lived the same way he did on Keron, albeit much more cautiously seeing as he was at very high risk of discovery. He became a homeless street magician, although ironically was quite inadequete at magic tricks, Which makes the whole magician part of his name completely pointless. which was quite unfortunate as that was his only means of income. He resorted to trickier methods of conning other Keronians or Pekoponians aware of Keronians out of some of their money, such as hypnotizing them with his handmade spiralled monocle. And then butt fucking them afterwards. Or excuse me, making them butt fuck him afterwards, so he could claim he was raped while getting his rocks off. However, he rarely succeeded in his endeavors and was more often than not caught (and sometimes punished), thus being forced to surrender his dishonestly earned money. Sometimes however he was allowed to keep a bit out of pity from his victims or captors. However, one day he made the mistake of conning Natsumi Hinata of all people. She promptly tied him to a chair and threatened him into changing his ways, which he readily accepted out of fear. Ears After making friends with the Shurara Corps living plush toy member Nuii, the two of them discussed Gijiji's magic tricks one day. Nuii begged Gijiji to teach him hypnosis, which Gijiji gladly did so. However, when Nuii tried it and successfully hypnotized Gijiji into being a cat, Nuii realized only afterward that Gijiji had not yet covered how to reverse the hypnosis. Gijiji ran off before a solution could be thought of, and was discovered by Zitoto, who he had befriended after trying to con her. At first very perplexed at his odd behavior, she quickly took to him delightedly as she had always wanted a cat of her own. She took him home, and soon brought a special collar that, once she put it on him, caused full-blown cat ears to sprout from his head. After he eventually came to his senses on his own, he was horrified to discover not only the ears, but that they were also very permanent. For some stupid reason... Kiyiyi Like himself, she was very much homeless. He met her when he unwittingly stole from her after she had managed to obtain a bit of snack money, and upon realizing her situation, returned the money out of guilt. She repayed the favor by offering him food she bought with her money, which he gratefully shared with her. Having a tendancy to become attached to those who feed her, Kiyiyi quickly took to Gijiji and followed him home to his dilapidated shack like a lost kitten. They lived together for a while, until Kiyiyi gradually developed a crush on Gijiji. He mistook her for being much younger than she really was, and with a good-natured approach dismissed it as impractical as he could practically be considered her father or at least an uncle. She became brokenhearted and avoided him for quite a while, which he regretted deeply. The Magic Book At one point in time, he came across a strange book that was written with strange foreign characters. It was the Necronomicon, but when he tried to use a tentacle butt fuck spell, it tore out his brain and threw him into a dimension filled with nothing but right angles. But over time, the foreign writing became legible only to him, and from the book he learned various forms of magic. At first, he used these powers to improve his magic act and become quite impressive indeed; he hoped to eventually become famous using this. Hooray, he was finally using his magician shtich. However, the more he looked through the book, the more he became absorbed in it, at one point locking himself in his shack for over a week. Finally, he began to hear a voice; the book turned out to be sentient, and its power was limited. To his horror, the book's power required the souls of living, sentient people in order to maintain its power. Gijiji refused to do something so violent, and very nearly lost his own soul to the book until he managed to pry himself away and throw the book aside. When Kiyiyi found him weakened, he pleaded her to dispose of the book by any means necessary. However, despite being rid of it, a tiny fraction of its power remained inside of him. Which would act as a deux ex Machina for whenever he was in danger. Dai Gijiji Dark Keroro executed a plan to transform many Keronians into Dark versions of themselves, otherwise known as Dai. The Dai varied in personality, as many occasions took "Dark" to mean "opposite". Gijiji was but one of the masses affected by this; becoming Dai Gijiji. He became cruel, taking delight in mentally tormenting unwitting victims in order to weaken them and lead to their defeat. Which was how he always was, this just made him more overt. He was also very unafraid to fight, the dark magic left from the book being amplified greatly and making him quite formidable. Because of Dark Keroro's control, Dai Gijiji was fiercely loyal to his master, and saw fit to please him in his absence by rendering the enemy commander Keroro completely without free thought and emotion. However, when Keroro was freed by his comrade Tamama, the very much angered sergeant confronted Dai Gijiji. His words got through to the real Gijiji deep inside his corrupted mind, and by purging his dark magic from his own body, he lost his Dai status and became normal again, but not without a heavily guilty conscience. Only a short while later however, Dark Keroro transformed Gijiji again, when he deemed Dai Gijiji being somewhat useful. However, the purging of his dark power left him without any skills; he manipulated Kiyiyi into tracking down the book of magic for him, and upon recieving it and regaining his power, turned Kiyiyi into a Dai as well. Dai Gijiji became determined to find a way to counteract the cures that were discovered to return the Dai to their normal selves, and so he kidnapped two test subjects for that very purpose: Taruru and Fuyuki. However, during his tests, he was found and stopped by Kagege and Momoka, and returned to normal when blasted by an "anti-Dai gun". Taruru destroyed the book, finalizing Dai Gijiji's second defeat. Gijiji then confronted Kiyiyi, and as Keroro had done for him, convinced her inner true self to overcome the imposed darkness and return to normal. Romance Gone Awry Regretting all he had done, before and during the Dai incident, Gijiji approached Kiyiyi and told her he had decided to give the both of them a chance at being a couple. She was of course absolutely delighted by this, and for quite some they were happy together. Because everyone wants Gijiji's blanly designed ass and simpering, manipulative personality. However, one day someone was toying with a gun that had an effect like a Cupid's arrow, making whoever was shot with it fall in love in complete disregard for sexual orientation and current relationships. Gijiji and Kagege were both shot, and while they managed to successfully avoid each other for a while, Kagege eventually gave in to his condition and pleaded to have Gijiji for just a little while. Gijiji fell quickly to Kagege's intimate words and actions, and in fact that very night lost his virginity to Kagege. That was a lie, Gijiji's ass has more traffic than rout 66. Giruru, who Kagege had already established a relationship with, discovered the affair thanks to footage Kururu had taken, and furiously tracked the two of them down. Kagege sent Gijiji away via his shadow world to spare him from the inevitable violent confrontation. Upon being cured of the gun's effects, and briefly being horrified with what he had done, Gijiji came to another horrific realization; when revisiting the memory, he still found it enjoyable. Just like my yaoiz. He sought counseling from a wandering therapist named Tetsutsu, who came to the conclusion Gijiji was actually gay. Because eve Gijiji's kawaii yaoi homosexuality is a souce of trauma for this poor woobie baby. Although Gijiji tried to deny it, he found himself unable to enjoy the thought of doing those same intimate things with Kiyiyi as he did with another man, and feared he may have only been humoring Kiyiyi the entire time, which is what he never wanted to do in the first place. As horrible as he felt, he had to hope she would be accepting of his newfound nature Not his nature, as in the way he was born, but new found because his creator realized she loooooooved yaoi! and still be willing to remain his friend, as he considered her his best friend of all. However, the exact opposite happened, as she reacted quite violently and left in hysterics. This piled even more guilt onto Gijiji's mind. Which meant more sympathy points and ways Gijiji could guilt people. Kiruru's X Kiruru reawakened, and bestowed its X-mark upon many. It was quite awkward for Gijiji as he continuously had thoughts of attraction around other men, which in turn made them uncomfortable as well. Even more inconvenient was the fact he had moved in with Keroro after he returned home to his shack to find it destroyed, after which Keroro offered him shelter with himself, and because of the kindness and sincerity Keroro had shown him on many occasions, Gijiji found himself falling in love with his roommate. This made him extremely conflicted and even more guilty, seeing himself as only an intrusive burden. Giruru, still very much hateful toward him for the incident with Kagege, convinced Gijiji that suicide was the best solution. Which is was. In Gijiji's distraught state, he very nearly went through with it, in fact attempted it twice, only to be foiled the first time by Kagege who discovered him after hearing his thoughts, and then back out the second time. Norere At an indeterminate point in time, Gijiji befriended the pirate hunter, and at first they were mere acquaintances. Until he realized that Norere had a fetish for poorly designed male characters and would suck his dick harder than anyone else in the group. However, a fateful night of getting drunk changed everything. Date rape does tend to change everything. After discovering the next morning they had "done things" together, Does this guy ever have sex that isn't date rape or caused by drugs? the two of them avoided each other for quite a while, as Gijiji became even more guilty and even paranoid upon remembering Norere was a married man. The gross icky woman! Eventually, Gijiji was confronted by Norere's own wife Uchichi, and much to Gijiji's surprise, Uchichi actually thought the incident was hilarious, and in fact even approved of the incident and any future affairs, being an admitted fan of male romance. Oh she likes Yaoi? She's cool then! Gijiji and Norere mended things between themselves and became closer as friends. Some time later, a traumatic encounter with Giruru left Gijiji reduced to a shaking stammering ball. Which Gijiji basically forced Giruru into doing, so he would have more stuff to whine about. No really, Giruru's rp did NOT want to do it, but Gijiji's rp twisted their arm until they complied. MESSED. UP. Norere took pity on him and, upon learning he had nowhere else to go, since the Hinata house had been destroyed by Kiruru, Norere decided to take Gijiji home with him to take care of his friend. Uchichi gladly welcomed Gijiji into their home, and for many days Gijiji only slept and ate very little. Norere became even more attached to Gijiji as time went on, Nothing like falling in love with a traumatized and comatose person. Love in the air. and eventually openly showed him affection. At first Gijiji was horrified because of his trauma, and Norere was quite dejected. Ahh, of course Gijiji has to milk it for all the sads he can. Only shortly after, Gijiji hesitantly approached Norere to apologize, and returned the affectionate gesture. Things quickly escalated from there, and it wasn't long before the two of them realized they had fallen quite deeply in love with each other. Of course! Making someone take care of you after a' cruel and unexpected attack' is the hight of romance. Gijiji felt secure and cared-for when around Norere, He pre-chewed his food AND wiped his bottom! ...Then fucked his bottom after. and likewise Norere felt protective and doting of Gijiji, even going as far as to purchase a brand new outfit for him. Are we sure Norere didn't see him as a lover and instead a small, stupid child? Uchichi At first happy with the entertainment of her husband being romantic with a man, she found herself becoming sad and a bit envious over time as she got to know Gijiji more. Because Gijiji is so desirable. Being unable to take care of himself, and getting himself attacked so people will baby him. What a man. She realized she too had fallen in love with her husband's lover. Oh nooo, now she's not cool anymore! Upon telling him this, Gijiji was horrified, mostly with himself; he avoided women by choice out of guilt for what happened with Kiyiyi. He hated thinking that way, and wanted to end it so as to avoid any further guilt; Uchichi reassured him, and asked him to let her show him what intimacy with a woman was like. He accepted, hesitantly at first, but soon they too established something between them. Even guiltier over this, Gijiji confessed his crime to Norere; and to his complete surprise, Norere happily approved of it, and the three of them all agreed to take part in the strange triangle between them from then on. Because bad things can only happen to Gijiji when he can milk it for ass pats. Dai Gijiji Returns Over a period of time, the guilt and trauma of all the incidents Gijiji suffered began to take a heavy toll on his mind. At first his innermost thoughts became increasingly negative, and over time became a different voice, outright mocking him and pointing out every supposed contradiction or selfish act. It was his conscience, telling him that he wasn't a pure sweet woobie, and he really needed to start wipping his own ass. Soon his nightmares were haunted by the image of himself as he was during the Dai incident, a representation of his every negative aspect and thought about himself. This mental personification soon became so strong it even formed into a separate personality, emerging while Gijiji slept and at one point nearly raping Norere. What tipped Norere off was how Gijiji was the one trying to penitrate him, and as an Uke Gijiji would NEVER do that. Dai Gijiji soon threatened to completely take over Gijiji's body and completely eliminate his weaker counterpart from their mind. To stop this, Uchichi sought help from Mikoko, a friend of theirs who is able to absorb trauma. However, Dai Gijiji was too strong for Mikoko alone, and so she resorted to calling upon her superior to actually extract Dai Gijiji from Gijiji's body. Dai Gijiji is now serving his sentence as the unwilling servant of Mikoko's superior. However, even where he is, he can still somewhat sense Gijiji's current location and state, and is waiting for an opportunity in which Gijiji may become desperate enough to need his more aggressive counterpart... Currently Gijiji now happily lives with Norere, Uchichi, and their children Boshishi and Tayuyu Acting as their third child. He very frequently shares intimacy with Norere, and Uchichi as well, which is inconvenient for Boshishi at times thanks to their psychic connection. Holy shit, you'd think that would give the Love Nest some pause, but no, they fuck their baby man knowing full well their CHILD is aware. Is that like boning your own kid??? Another member of the family arrived unexpectedly in the form of the puddlebaby Yamimi, who frequently hides in their house from her frequently angry "mother". And recently Gijiji recieved a visitor in the form of a ghost that knew Norere in his high school days, a girl named Tokoko who haunts beds and enjoys pleasuring her "owners", which she seems to have temporarily deemed Gijiji for an unknown period of time. Because EVERYONE wants to fuck Gijiji! Everyone! After many hardships with Giruru, Gijiji managed to call a truce with him, as he wanted to be able to get along with Giruru for Kagege's sake since Gijiji is still good friends with Kagege. He also befriended the pirate eel-hybrid Nagogo, and has frequent conversations with him, teaching Nagogo about what it's like to feel true love rather than lust thanks to his experiences with Norere. So he's telling Nogogo to act helpless and hope who ever takes care of him is into that? Oh, and he also teaches Nogogo all sorts of weird sex things, despite his protests. He somewhat befriended Jirara, who taught him very basic combat and gave him a deck of bladed playing cards as a weapon, although he still despises violence and pain. Unless it involves him beating up a woman, then he's all over that. He also recieved a device from Tororo that, when he turns the badge on his Keronian-standard hat, he is literally transformed into a human. This is used as a disguise as he likes to take strolls in public areas. He is now in possession of a magical wand styled in typical stage magician black-with-white-tips, given to him as a Christmas present by Norere who purchased it from a shady Alien Street merchant. When Gijiji focuses on something and taps the wand on a person or object, whatever he thinks of will happen; however, its power is not unlimited, and can be freely used by anyone else. Seriously, he's not a gary stu! Even though he has a limitless magic wand that can make anything, it IS unlimited, so that means it's not OP! Tropes -Eyes Always (or mostly) Shut -Stage(Street) Magician -British Accent More like "Informed attribute -Catboy -High Class Glass (although it isn't used as a sign of status, it's rather a tool used for his hypnosis performances, and also he likes the "eccentric"look it portrays with the spiral on it) -Trigger Phrase (the lover trio has fun with these ifyougetmydrift) More like, it's a date rape phrase! -Brainwashed and Crazy (this was essentially Dai Gijiji during the Dai incident) -Mind Rape (Dai Gijiji's favorite means of torment) -Improbable Weapon User (the bladed cards) -Woobie Alternate Character Interpretation: Gijiji is a cowardly manipulative man who hypnotizes people into hurting him, so he can claim to be the victim. -Trauma Conga Line Self inflicted. -Break the Cutie Cutie being debatable. -Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass (the cheerful and cowardly magician does not like it when his dearest friends are harmed.) More like Crouching coward, hidden Deus Ex Machina. -Weak But Skilled (he isn't much of a fighter, but he can be clever when things get desperate and it really helps sometimes) -Lonely Rich Kid (busy father, mean siblings, indifferent servants, no social life...yeah, lonely indeed.) Feel sorry for him, damn it! -Runaway (to escape his treacherous siblings) And so he'd never have to rinse out another cereal bowl again. -Uke Because he was made by a straight woman, after all. -Boys Love (Gijiji and Norere) -If It's You, It's Okay (Gijiji toward Uchichi, Norere toward Gijiji) -Crossdresser (he loves cute dresses, and so does Norere, very very much) Again, he was written by a straight woman. -Conveniently Common Kink (each lover's fetishes quickly caught on with the other) -White-haired Prettyboy (his human disguise)